Fallout
by MassacreAngel
Summary: It's funny, how things turn out. A year ago, I was trying to help this place. Now I'm being punished for it. People make mistakes, right? OC POV. Post-Shippuden.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm kind of reluctant to write this… it's from my character's point of view. Anyway, it probably won't make complete sense at first, but I'll try and fill in the gaps as I go. Oh… and this takes place _after_ the war, which, sense it hasn't ended yet, I just made it my version of what should happen. Pretty much, Madara was defeated, Sasuke and all accomplices are locked up, and their fates are being decided at the moment.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fan fiction, except for my own._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Heavy footsteps rang down stone hallways, bouncing off the walls and echoing all around. Besides that, the only sound to be heard was the occasional yelling and conversation of prisoners.

_Then again, this section of the prison isn't too crowded_, I thought, letting my gaze drift from the dusty floor of my cell to the bars that kept me locked inside. If I could break them, I would. I don't care if there's still a possibility I won't be killed- or even if there's a possibility, no matter how small, I won't be in this cramped cell too much longer. I want to get out, to see the sunshine. To see the people I care about… for now, I have to resign myself to waiting, though.  
>One day.<br>One day I'll get out of here…

Until then, however, I'll stay here in the cell. At least it gives me plenty of time to think about everything that's happened in the past few months. Most of it's just a blur now… too much happened too fast. In the end, I'm lucky to still be alive. I thought- and was maybe even hoping- that I was going to die during the war. Would that have been better? Would I rather have been killed in the war as an enemy to those I loved, or thrown into a jail with little hope left? Honestly, the former. Then at least I wouldn't have to deal with the people here, or the uncertainty of my fate.

Only time can tell.

* * *

><p>I know it's short- it's just the prologue, and I want to know if it's worth continuing.<p>

_MassacreAngel out!_


	2. Chapter 01: Memories

**A/N:** There isn't too much to say about this one. It took a an hour to type, it's now 4:12 AM, and my eye sight is blurring from lack of sleep. A lot of this chapter is about my character's past, and I really apologize for that- this chapter just did _not_ want to be typed. I hope it's okay :/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

"You could have avoided this, you know."

That voice- the same one I had grown so used to, and maybe even grown to love hearing- was all too familiar. It was still a shock to hear it. After all, I had been in prison for four months by now. If he was going to visit, why wouldn't he have done it sooner? Did it really take this long to decide my fate? Or was he just stopping by to remind me of what I already knew- which wouldn't be surprising. He had already given me a second chance a year and a half ago. Look how that turned out.

That voice, however, belonged to someone I had found myself thinking about a lot recently. Gaara.  
>Well, I suppose I should be calling him 'Lord Kazekage' or something now. First names are a little too casual.<p>

"Well?" he asked again, tilting his head, just barely. I sighed and raised my head to look at him. Exactly as I remembered. Same blue-green eyes, same brick-red hair. Same Gaara.

"Don't you think I don't know that? I chose this fate for myself. By the time I felt any regret, it was too late. There's nothing else to say about it," I said, all the while avoiding eye contact with my former friend. I didn't even need to look to see what his expression was. I knew him well enough- probably something between pity and disappointment. I don't blame him.

"Why did you join them in the end? I thought you had left the Akatsuki for good a long time ago… you said you'd rather die than go back- so why did you?" he questioned, his eyes never leaving me.

"…You know why. I gave you my reason a long time ago," I replied quietly. I had fixed my attention on the wall to the left of me instead of looking at him.

"Kaoru-"

"_Don't call me that!"_ I hissed, narrowing my eyes. Sure I was glaring at a wall now, but I'm sure he got the point. No one had called me by my real name since I was twelve- I'm seventeen now, and I'm sure as hell not going to let anyone start again.

"…Inu, then. If that's the only answer I'll get…" he paused and sighed quietly, shifting his attention to the floor before continuing, "It doesn't really matter. What's done is done. You've already been interrogated- I doubt there's much more information to get from you… but as to why I came here. They've decided what will happen to you," he finished.

"Well? What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"You won't be killed. Actually… you'll only be in here another month," Gaara explained.

Well, that wasn't really expected. At all.  
>My eyes widened for a few seconds, and I whipped my head around to look into Gaara's eyes. I had nothing to say. For whatever reason, I was going to live. I was getting out of this hell hole in a month.<p>

-L-A-T-E-R-

Two hours later, and the feeling of hope still hadn't worn off- I was getting out of here. I couldn't help but think back to everything that had happened leading up to this point- my childhood, my time with the Akatsuki… all of It was going through my head so quickly.

When I was three, watching my older brother from the living room in my old home.

When I was six years old and we found out that I was the one in my generation to have our clans Kekkei Genkai.

When I was seven and saw Gaara for the first time- though I would never talk to him until eight years later.

That time- I must've been about nine- when my brother told me the truth about the Kekkei Genkai. Everyone in the clan who had it was feared because of some idiot years in the past- and normally killed before they found out how to control it.

When I was ten, and broke my arm trying to use it on someone. It was supposed to break their bone- not mine.

When I was thirteen an my brother was helping me run away from the clan- and from Suna. I lost my right eye in the process- I still couldn't use my Kekkei Genkai right.

I was fourteen, about, when I found a new home. And half a year later, I met a man from the Akatsuki who said my skill would be useful once I learned how to use it properly.

When I was fifteen, only a subordinate in the Akatsuki- an easily replaceable member. They didn't really care when I left after hearing about Gaara- how someone feared could be so loved.

My time in Suna after leaving- being constant suspicion from the village, and the lack of trust. There was Gaara there, too. Over time, we became friends. I guess he trusted me. I wish he hadn't.

Two months before the war. Madara thought I would be useful. I don't know why… but I agreed to help him. I met Sasuke just after that. I remembered meeting his old teammate once when delivering something to Konoha- Naruto, was it? I never did understand why he would want Sasuke back. Sasuke… scared me.

After that, most of it is a blur. I remember things that happened around Sasuke and Madara. Things that scared me more than anyone knew. The attack on the summit… intense training with Taka… All I remember now really is slowly forgetting what I was even doing, or why I hadn't left yet. By the time the war came, I was pretty much insane- you can only see so much. Still, throughout the war, there is one thing that never went away; a small, barely there feeling of guilt. I never killed a single person from Suna, yet, if I had to, I would kill people on my own side. Re-kill, that is. Next thing I knew, the war was over, and I was looking into the eyes of my old friend, on my knees. There's only one thing I really remember saying throughout that whole ordeal.

_"Look how far we've fallen. Do you still think there's a light for people like us? I tried to find it. I tried to get _him_ to find it. I was an idiot. Once your this far… there is no light. There never will be again."_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So. Did you like it? Hate it? I swear, the next chapter won't be so boring, and it definitely won't be all about her. This just took me six different attempts to write, and each time, it would go differently. This one was the easiest. It was also the easiest way to make some things make since.

Next chapter will be more… not about her past. I swear. It will be more fun. Any ideas?


End file.
